MUGEN Television
by Angelus24
Summary: Los chicos se ven envueltos en medio de extraños acontecimientos, luego de despertar en medio de una habitacion blanca... (Parodia de muchas cosas, Accion, aventura, misterio, romance).
1. Chapter 0

**Buenas gente de fanfiction y el fandom, a continuacion les presentó otro cuento/ historia como quieran llamarlo, aunque el primero no esta muy avanzado por culpa de un leve bloqueo mental, mientras tanto escribire este otro que es mucho más facil de imaginar. Puede resultar confuso al principio pero las cosas se aclararan conforme vaya subiendo los primeros capitulos. Espero que sea de su gustó.**

23 De abril del año 2025

En algún lugar de Estados Unidos

Un grupo de hombres nombrados como guionistas y escritores, hombres de gran educación discuten entre sí a lo largo de una mesa en una habitación cerrada. Uno de ellos especialmente viejo se levanta de su asiento y se dirige al resto.

-Bien, el capítulo de la semana pasada fue uno de los más rotundos fracasos que pudimos haber pensado.

Un segundo de edad similar se levanta y continua hablando: -La crítica no nos ha perdonado en esta ocasión, el público empieza a pensar que la delgada línea entre una sátira del tipo parodia y un guión claramente improvisado empieza a hacerse muy delgada.

-Solo se trata de un capitulo, no es nada de qué preocuparse. –Dice uno de los escritores desde su silla.

-¡No estúpido hijo ****! Los críticos han establecido que la última temporada ha sido la más catastrófica, estúpida y con olor a escusado desde la creación de la serie. De seguir así el programa perderá al poco público que tiene de la generación actual y los vejestorios de la anterior no son suficiente para sustentar las cuentas de producción.

Continúo el segundo. –Si no hacemos algo pronto el programa perderá todo valor y será cancelado. Tenemos que pensar en algo grande y artístico con un mensaje sofisticado adaptado a los cambios de gustos del público.

La tensión en el aire era alta pero la cantidad de ideas buenas era bajísima. Las sugerencias eran rápidamente rechazadas.

-A las personas de hoy les gustan mucho los reality Shows, ¿qué tal si los criticamos haciendo que los chicos participen en uno? Y entonces descubren lo monótono y aburrido que es trabajar y actuar en ellos.

-Estúpido, ya hay un capitulo muy parecido, el número 101 "Cancelado".

-Es verdad…

Otro levanta la mano. – ¿Y si hacemos que los chicos viajen a San Francisco y descubren que los gays han dejado de ser gays por tener relaciones con la madre de Cartman?

-La madre de Cartman es una **** hemos vendido ese chiste por más de 30 temporadas. ¡¿ES LO UNICO QUE SE TE OCURRE?!

Uno más da su sugerencia. –¿Y si hacemos que Cartman bese a Kyle? La imagen recorrería el mundo entero.

-Ya lo hicimos para levantar la audiencia hace dos años. Tuvimos que poner una chica nueva para que saliera con Cartman cinco capítulos para mantener la idea de que "su orientación es correcta". –Contesta el segundo viejo.

Otro más habla: -Podemos hacer que Wendy se fije en otro chico, poniendo muy celoso a Stan y…

-¡Vaya! –Dice en supuesto asombro. –Eres un condenado genio, sigue así y quizá un día ocupes nuestro puesto… ¡ESO YA LO HEMOS HECHO MUCHAS VECES! ¡38 VECES! Últimamente rompen y se juntan todas las semanas.

El segundo se muestra bastante desesperado. –Por favor chicos… La nuestra es la última caricatura de Comedy Central… lo poco que queda de la comedia autentica, tenemos que esforzarnos un poco más y hacer algo novedoso.

-¿Y si Cartman?...

-¡Rechazado! Tenemos más de 100 personajes, alguno otro nos debe servir para formar tramas. –Dice el primer viejo interrumpiendo la mente creativa del escritor.

-¡YA SE!- Grita uno de los escritores en un momento de inspiración haciendo que todos se asombren y dirijan las miradas hacia él. –¡Matemos a Kenny!

… Rotundo silencio recorre la habitación.

-¿Que matemos a Kenny?- Pregunta el primer viejo. –TE VOY A MATAR A TI PEDAZO DE ****** ***** -Los miembros de la sala detienen al veterano para evitar que mate al sujeto. Finalmente se cansa después de hacer algo de esfuerzo y se sienta en su silla. -*Suspiro* Creo que… creo que es inevitable. Hemos hecho ya todo lo posible por mantenerla viva, pero… simplemente ya no podemos hacer nada por ella… -Dice melancólico.

-Trey, director Porker… ¿qué estás diciendo?-Pregunta el segundo viejo.

-Estoy diciendo que se terminó… South Park… se terminó…

-¡No! No podemos rendirnos, debemos poder hacer algo. –Dice el segundo viejo con el rostro preocupado.

-No Matt, ya no podemos hacer nada, la serie ya supero su vida útil hace mucho tiempo… -El segundo viejo cae devastado en su silla al oír estas palabras.

-Por favor déjennos solos un minuto. –Dice a los demás escritores, y así hacen.

-No te preocupes… no es vergüenza Matt, muchos se rindieron, no pudieron hacer más. Los Simpson lo hicieron, Charlie Brown lo hizo también, Family Guy; criticaron la estúpida sociedad en la que vivían, se burlaron de los políticos ineptos, difamaron actores, hicieron parodias… Pero un día ya no pudieron quejarse… no pudieron adaptarse y terminaron.

-*Suspiro* Supongo que… está bien, digo, ya nos hemos quejado mucho, quizá demasiado.

-Voy a extrañar esto, lo monótono de Stan, lo poco diferencial de Kyle, los murmullos de Kenny, lo sádico, nazi, sexualmente ambiguo, degenerado, astuto, enfermizo, antisemita, taimado, mal hablado, e hijo de **** de Cartman.

-Sí, eso nos hará falta. ¿Pero sabes que es lo que más extrañare? El dinero, el bañarme en una enorme piscina llena con billetes de cien dólares.

-Yo también extrañare las inagotables riquezas, pero no podemos hacer más, tendremos que conformarnos con llenar la piscina con billetes de diez.

-¡¿De diez?!

-No podemos permitirnos más Matt.

-Sabes… hay una forma de mantenernos exageradamente millonarios aun después de terminar la serie.

-¿Cómo?

-Podríamos… vender los derechos de los personajes a ese programa que esta tan popular últimamente.

-Te refieres a…

-Así es.

-Pero pertenece a esa cadena que comenzó con esta estupidez, la que mato la comedia autentica con sus malditos Reality Shows.

-Pero nos darán mucho dinero.

-…Supongo que… podemos razonarlo…

[South Park último capítulo: DIE]

Una mañana como cualquier otra en el pequeño pueblo rural de Colorado, el pestilente a vaca tan popular entre alienígenas y demás seres extraños del mundo. Policías ignorantes y abusivos golpeando ladrones, enfermeras con fetos muertos colgando de su rostro, cinco edificios populares puestos en línea sobre la acera; y cuatro niños de pequeñísima estatura caminando con en hilera con unos rostros bien sonrientes siempre con un único destino.

Se detuvieron en una parada de autobús para ir a la escuela, como típicamente se les veía, y mientras esperaban la llegada del vehículo empezaron a conversar. – Todavía no puedo creer lo que sucedió la semana pasada. –Dijo Kyle.

-Lo se. –Contesto Cartman. –No me puedo creer que el hijo de **** de Justin Bieber se negara a dejar de cantar aun sabiendo que las esponjas asesinas nos declararían la guerra a los humanos si se negaba, maldito desconsiderado.

-*Murmullos inentendibles*

-¿Que quieres decir con fuego labial?- Pregunto Stan.

Un minuto de silencio en el grupo. *JAJAJAJAJA* -Si, es un marica. –Comenta Kyle.

Así continuaban hablando el grupo, los niños del eterno cuarto grado que nunca termina incluso con el pasar de los años.

-Ahí viene el autobús. –Señala Kyle.

-*Murmullos inentendibles*

-Kenny tiene razón no parece que se encuentre bien… -Dice Cartman, en efecto el autobús no estaba en buena condición, *-No funciona el freno.* Se escuchó gritar al conductor mientras luchaba por girar para evadir al grupo.

-¡No creo que pueda detenerse! –Advierte Stan.

Kenny brincó hacia la carretera para evitar ser arrollado, más el resto del grupo no corrió con tanta suerte, cinco pedazos salen despedidos al aire provenientes del abundante cuerpo de Cartman al ser impactado por la defensa del autobús, una mínima parte del pequeño judío sobrevive a la brutal embestida gracias a su "rápida reacción", su mano derecha y la cabeza del niño, el resto se perdió, destrozado y molido por las ruedas del bus. El último no corre con más suerte, el autobús lo golpea de lleno despedazándolo contra la parada, objeto que detiene al vehículo, la cabeza del chico rueda unos metros observando la terrible escena aunque claro, libre de consciencia.

-*Murmullos inentendibles* -Kenny se levanta del suelo y observa el rojo que mancha las ruedas delanteras del vehículo junto con las vísceras de los niños y el hueso roto. La nieve hecha rosa, y los trozos desperdigados de sus amigos por el suelo. Camina hasta el frente del autobús junto a la parada torcida por el impacto, se queda en completo silencio por un segundo. –¡Woo-hoo! –Festeja no haber muerto. Aplaude y da saltos al aire, ¿cual es el castigo por la insensibilidad?

-¡Uh!- La base de la parada de autobús ya no soporta la punta, cayendo sobre la cabeza del descorazonado clavándose con fuerza. Cae muerto al suelo junto con los otros tres; las vidas de los pequeños han llegado a su fin, ha terminado… South Park ha terminado.

Fin.

[…]

"¿Estamos… muertos?" Piensa cierto pequeño mientras sus ojos son iluminados por una luz color blanco. La luz le es molesta y pone su palma entre ella y sus ojos, revisa su mano; extrañado usa ambas manos para levantar su cuerpo y sentarse.

-Estoy…vivo… -Da un vistazo a su alrededor y ve una habitación metálica color gris de moderado tamaño, no hay ventanas. Sus amigos yacen dormidos en el piso, pero respiran.

-Uh…ah… -Kyle quien se encuentra boca abajo se despierta, y levanta la mirada. –¿Stan?... ¿donde estamos?...

No recibe ninguna respuesta, el chico esta congelado y con la mirada fija en cierto objeto en medio de la habitación. Que visión más extraña le representa una gran pirámide color plata en el centro de la habitación. -…No lo se…

*-¡Atencion televidentes!* Se escucha la voz de un hombre adulto en toda la habitación. *-Hoy tenemos nuevas series en la cámara número 15-M para quienes deseen ver a los nuevos personajes; deslumbrantes, adorables y groseros, ellos son los chicoooos de South Park. Démosle la bienvenida aaaaa…. MUGEN TELEVISION* *Sonido de aplausos*

**Primero lo primero, dejen muchos reviews! -W-, aunque se trate solo de un prologo...**

**Que puedo decir, en verdad es bastante extraña ni recuerdo muy bien en que rayos estaba pensando cuando se me ocurrio, principalmente se trata de una parodia inspirada en un manga llamado Gantz, pero por ser parodia no significa que no tendra su propio grado de originalidad y discordancia con el trabajo original, así que atentos a lo que viene, en especial para quienes no conocen el manga original.**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Ya se había advertido que esta historia seria parodia de muchas cosas, así que no me reclamen, o bueno reclamenme pero comenten ;/. Ahora bien, esta historia contiene crossover, pero no esta puesto en la clasificacion de crossover debido a que el crossover es un elemento de la historia más no la historia en sí. Considerenlo un tributo a las caricaturas del siglo XX entre otras aunque tratare de que no sea tan evidente.**

Capítulo 1: Mugen TELEVISION

Año 2025, el mundo ha cambiado mucho con el tiempo, las épocas de auténtica infancia de los niños y adolescentes han desaparecido, los mensajes profundos y los guiones brillantemente escritos han sido borrados de la faz de la tierra, la inteligencia y el pensamiento se ha esfumado… La humanidad se ha sumergido en una gran oscuridad mental superior a cualquier edad de ignorancia alguna vez vivida por el hombre… Es la era del Reality Show; producciones baratas y de poco interés, proyectos clones hechos en masa para el consumo de los encadenados obligados a vivir por la televisión; productos pútridos como Pizzas Dominos han infectado toda la tierra, absorbiendo todo rastro de intelecto humano y pensamiento americano causando la muerte de toda producción con un nivel superior de personalización y esfuerzo creativo. Así las caricaturas u otras animaciones han sido exterminadas y sus personajes olvidados por las nuevas generaciones.

Pero las series tienen fans, fans que extrañan el poder ver uno de los antiquísimos capítulos de sus personajes favoritos una mañana de sábado. Una compañía de las temibles entre las de televisión se ha fijado en esto y ha creado un Reality Show como ningún otro, MUGEN TELEVISION un mundo virtual donde personajes de todas las series animadas podían ser vistos interactuando entre ellos en un espectáculo nunca antes visto, un violento combate a muerte contra sus peores enemigos.

[…]

-¿Qué diablos fue eso? –Pregunta Kyle respecto al anuncio anterior.

-No lo se, pero creo que ya no estamos en South Park… - Responde Stan. –Kenny, Kenny despierta. –Stan se arrodilla y mueve con su mano a Kenny.

-*Murmullos inentendibles*

-No Kenny, no creo que este sea el cielo…

-*Murmullos inentendibles*

-No, no veo a Satán por ningún lado, no puedo preguntarle cómo van las cosas ahí abajo.

-Levántate gordo. – Kyle patea a Cartman.

-¡Ay! Vuelve a hacer eso y te pateare en el cuello hijo de… ¿qué demonios? – Cartman da un vistazo alrededor.

-Doble diablos, ¡miren eso! – Kyle señala con su dedo detrás del grupo, al voltear visualizan una luz azul intenso que parece descender del techo y lentamente bajar al suelo, dejando a su paso la figura de un niño.

-Oh rayos, es otro Cartman… -Se queja Stan. El grupo se queda algo confuso al ver a otro niño de aspecto completamente igual a Cartman, con la excepción de cierta barba en su rostro.

El recién llegado da un vistazo a sus anfitriones. -… ¡Oh son ustedes! ¿Me recuerdan? Soy…

-Eres el Cartman del universo alterno, te mandamos de regreso a tu universo por error cuando teníamos 8 años. – Interrumpe Kyle.

-Parece que me recuerdan. – Dice con tono maliciosamente optimista. – Así que… ¿su serie acaba de terminar? Debe ser si están en un piso tan alto.

-¿De qué ca**** estás hablando maricon barbudo? – Pregunto Cartman irritado.

-Nada, jeje, de nada. – El Cartman alternativo se recuesta contra una pared mientras sonríe.

-*Murmullos inentendibles*

-Mm… no, no es mi universo alterno.

-¿Donde estamos y como salimos de aquí? –Pregunta Stan.

-Lalala… -Tararea para ignorar sus comentarios.

-No me ignores jo**** gordo.

Kyle vio en la zona sur de la habitación, fijándose sus ojos en una placa de metal como de un metro cincuenta de alto, algo hundida. –Chicos, eso parece una puerta.

Los chicos le siguieron hasta la supuesta puerta y esta se elevó dándoles acceso a otra habitación. –Ja, por fin una salida, nos vemos pende** bien parecido. –Dice Cartman mientras caminan al interior de la habitación. Stan quien va detrás del grupo se detiene por un momento en medio de la puerta y regresa la mirada hacia atrás, con dirección a la pirámide.

-Pareces más sensato. –Dijo Cartman alternativo.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?

-Pues lo que se ve, una pirámide blanca de pequeñas proporciones.

-¿Para que sirve?

En ese momento aparecieron más luces iguales a la anterior, muchas luces, seis en total; y al desaparecer en el suelo habían dejado a seis chicos adolescentes, tres niños y tres niñas.

-Pues no estamos afuera que digamos. –Dijo uno de ellos, tiene el cabello café erizado hacia atrás, es gemelo de una de las niñas.

-Bueno Philip al menos tenía que intentar algo. –Dice un chico de cabello purpura parado hacia arriba.

-No hemos conseguido nada, esta habitación es igual que la anterior. –Se queja una chica de cabello rubio.

-Aaay miren, son unos chiquillo. –Dice una chica castaña, es gemela del primero que hablo.

Cartman alternativo voltea hacia ellos. –Uaaayy… mejor hablemos con el del gorrito. –Dice con asco una chica asiática de cabello purpura. Probablemente en reacción a la barba.

-Disculpa pequeño, ¿sabes cómo podemos salir de aquí?

Stan les ve extrañado –No… ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

*¡Maldita sea aquí no hay nada, solo un maldito sofá!* Grita Cartman desde la otra habitación.

-Ooooyy… parece que aquí tampoco hay salida. –Dice desanimado un chico pelirrojo con gafas gruesas purpuras, parece un nerd.

-Stan, no hay… ¿Quiénes son esos tipos?- Pregunta Kyle regresando a la habitación inicial.

-Solamente somos eh unos chicos que… de alguna manera hemos quedado atrapados en una habitación como de ciencia ficción… según parece igual que ustedes… –Parloteaba un joven con el cabello purpureo. –Mi nombre es Tommy, esos gemelos de ahí son Lily y Phillip; esta es mi prima angélica. –Dijo señalando a la chica que era rubia. –Este es mi amigo Carlos y su hermana Kim. –Mostró con su mano a la chica de cabello purpura y al joven con aspecto de nerd.

-Bah, no importa cuales sean los criterios de Kenny sobre como es el infierno, nosotros aquí atascados en una habitación con un puñado de adolescentes… sí, esto se ve como el infierno.

El comentario resultó desagradable para Angélica y no tardo en contestar con un comentario sarcástico, lo que provocó rápidamente una pequeña discusión entre ella y el grupo de los niños. Con excepción de Stan, pues estaba más curioso sobre aquella extraña estructura.

-… -Al acercarse observó como lentamente se formaban letras en una de las caras de la pirámide, la que estaba frente a ellos. -Miren, la pirámide tiene algo escrito… "Hello Children".

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas y levantaron sus hombros en señal de extrañez. *Hi Pyramid*

-Am… niños… no creo que vaya a responderles. – Dijo Phillip.

-La nuestra también nos saludó, pero no de la misma forma. –Dijo Tommy.

Stan continúo observando la cara de la pirámide. -Ahora esta diciendo más cosas. – Esto llamo la atención del resto de su grupo. Los adolescentes se acercaron solamente para revisar las palabras.

Kyle hizo lectura de lo que iba saliendo.-"Personajes desechados, han de tomar un nuevo papel en mi escenario, un admirador ha llegado esperando algo de su acto, satisfacerlo o no es su decisión."

-¿Qué demonios dice este triángulo?- Pregunto un confundido Cartman.

-*Murmullos inentendibles* - Kenny se dirigió a Carlos.

-¿Qué?

-*Murmullos inentendibles*

-No te entiendo, ¿puedes bajarte el abrigo?

Kenny bajo el gorro de su parka. –Dije: "¡¿Qué diablos significa eso?!"

-Aaa… -Se asustó por la forma violenta de su habla. –No lo sabemos, solamente dice esas cosas y entonces aparece la foto de un sujeto…

-¿Un sujeto?- Pregunta Stan.

-Está diciendo más cosas. – Advierte Kyle. –"Van a salir al escenario y van a despachar a este sin vida."

La pirámide entonces mostro en su cara una imagen de una criatura extraña y delante de esta, información sobre la misma y los datos eran los siguientes:

Nombre: Características: Cosas que le gustan: Frase:

Limonense Débil Limones, cuchillos "Me gustan los limones"

Bicurioso

-¡Suficiente, será mejor que me digan que co***** esta pasando aquí de una vez! –Grito Cartman dirigiéndose a los adolescentes.

Phillip habló: -Ahora, la pirámide esa va a abrirse.

*Vapor* En ese momento tal y como lo había predicho Phillip la pirámide se abrió de sus lados izquierdo y derecho, extendiéndose a lo largo, las extensiones formadas sostenían por medio de tubos adaptados una serie de armas de toda clase, pistolas, revólveres,, rifles de precisión, armas de asalto, escopetas, cuchillos, espadas, bates de aluminio, los dientes postizos de Hannibal, si servía para matar estaba aquí.

*Whoau* Exhalaron los niños al ver el arsenal. –¡Cool, armas! –Dijo Kyle y empezaron a coger algunas del arsenal.

-Yo quiero una espada. – Decia Kenny cogiendo una daga. –Mm… - Se quedó en silencio viendo la hoja filosa que reflejaba a la perfección la luz que le golpeaba. –Mejor no… - Dijo tembloroso. –Tomare un revolver.

-¡Juguetes hechos por extranjeros! Yo quiero esa de ahí. –Cartman señalo hacia un lanza proyectiles.

-No puedes llevar eso gordo, no podrías cargarlo. –Dijo Kyle.

-Si podría.

-No, no podrías. –Dice Kenny.

-Si podría porque no estoy desnutrido como ustedes, tengo músculos.

-No eres musculoso Cartman, eres grasoso y la grasa no te hace fuerte. –Dice Stan.

-Eso es un alivio. –Comenta Kyle. –De lo contrario sería como Sansón.

*Risas* Se ríen los tres chicos, Phillip se contiene la risa y piensa: "Que graciosos son esos niños."

-Ah jo***** yo me voy a casa. – En ese momento la luz azul envolvió a Cartman y su cuerpo se desvaneció lentamente mientras caminaba en la dirección que había señalado.

-¡Oigan! Pudo hacerlo. – Dice sorprendido Stan.

Kyle y Kenny se miran un momento. -*Jo***** nos vamos a casa.* Dicen juntos y hacen de la misma forma que Cartman. La luz apareció sobre sus cabezas y empezaron a desaparecer.

-¡Funciona!- Grita Kenny.

-Rápido Stan, actúa como imbécil.

Stan empieza a actuar. –Pues jo***** yo me largo a mi casa. – Stan señala en la dirección contraria a los chicos, pasa al lado opuesto de la pirámide y de casualidad llega a ver en su interior, sobresaltando al ver su contenido. – ¡¿CHEF?! – En efecto era esa la persona dentro del extraño objeto, parecía dormido sobre una silla y en su boca se sujetaba un respirador artificial. –Chef pensábamos que estabas muerto. –No hubo respuesta de parte del cocinero. - ¿Qué haces ahí adentro? ¡Despierta!... Tienes que vestirte maldición. Vamos tenemos que irnos.

-No va a responder niño. –Advierte Tommy, la mayoría de los miembros de su grupo ya habían desaparecido.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-La primera vez que venimos aquí también había una pirámide como esa, y en su interior se encontraba el padre de una amiga nuestra. – Explica Carlos. –No importó cuanto lo movimos y agitamos, él uuugh… no se levantó. – La luz empezó a bajar desde la cabeza de Carlos, desapareciendo de la misma forma que el resto.

-No nos vamos a casa… - Dijo Angélica. –Vamos a ir a un lugar extraño, no tan extraño como esta habitación pero que también es extraño, no te separes de nosotros, la última vez una amiga, mi mejor amiga… no regreso a casa. – La luz paso sobre ella también.

Stan se veía nervioso, ya no veía despreocupadamente el hecho de que les ofrecieran armas, y Tommy notó esto. –Oye, no te preocupes niño, jeje… no va a pasar nada, nosotros solamente dimos vueltas por ahí, después te dejan irte a casa. –Intentaba animarlo, pero él mismo estaba algo aterrado. –Solamente no te separes del grupo. –Él también se desvaneció.

-…Tengo que sacar a Chef. –Stan intento arrastrarlo fuera de la pirámide, pero era muy pesado, y además parecía estar sujetado al asiento por algún objeto en el interior. –Debe haber algún interruptor, o algo para sacarlo. –Stan inspecciona el reverso de la pirámide y entonces ve una pantalla digital en la cara de la pirámide, al lado de esta se ve la marca de una palma extendida. – ¿Sera esto?... –Stan presiono con su mano la zona marcada.

El Cartman paralelo le vio en ese lugar y con ello comenzó a sonreír segundos antes de desaparecer como los otros.

-¿Estará funcionando?... – Stan vio en la pantalla digital una imagen de si mismo similar al de la creatura que antes habían visto.

Nombre: Número de Serie: Cosas que le gustan.

Stan Marsh 23935… South Park Armas, Cetáceos, perras (lol).

Stan retrocede de la impresión al abrirse un compartimiento a gran velocidad debajo de la pantalla, extrañado se asoma para ver su contenido. –Es hermosa… - dentro del compartimiento hay un arma, una pistola similar a una automática del largo de su brazo, no se parece a ninguna de las armas que la pirámide antes les había ofrecido; posee un color plateado oscuro, un mango negro con rayas plateadas a lo largo del área para los dedos, el cañon es muy largo, tiene dos martillos o al menos eso parecen por su posición, son de aspecto filoso como dos pequeñas navajas curvadas hacia arriba. Al lado del arma hay un dulce envuelto.

Stan toma el arma, es muy pesada y con ella en la mano no puede levantar el brazo. Coge el otro objeto con la mano libre. -¿…Un dulce?... –La luz empieza a rodearlo y desaparece en el aire.

[En alguna parte de estados unidos]

En medio de una multitud agrupada en torno a una gran pantalla a mitad de la calle, entremezclados entre los televidentes se encuentran dos famosos escritores.

-¿Los Rugratz? ¿Pusieron a nuestros chicos junto con los p**** Rugratz? ¿Quien es el pendejo que dirige ese programa? - Matt no estaba contento.

*Buuuuu* *¡maten a esos maricones!* Gritaba el público airoso, escupiendo y lanzando tomates a la pantalla. La pantalla hecha con diseño especializado estaba diseñada para que el jugo se deslizara.

-En los foros de internet dicen que nadie lo dirige, es uno de los atractivos de MUGEN, todo es inesperado. –Responde el otro escritor.

-Bah hablas como si te gustara esta ******, mira nada más. ¡Los Rugratz! Acaban de tener una conversación con nuestros muchachos. Yyyy no los han mandado al ca****. Te das cuenta que…

-Matt… ¿sabes cuánto me importa? *Sonido de flatulencia*

-Oye te tiraste un pedo.

*JAAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJA* Se ríen ambos de manera desquiciada.

[…]

El grupo había aparecido de la misma forma en que habían dejado la habitación anterior, estaban lejos de estar encerrados, pero el paisaje tampoco les era familiar. Un lugar en el campo a altas horas de la noche, lleno de tierra arada, colinas, algunos arboles y casas de madera distanciadas unas de otras.

-¿Y ahora donde diablos estamos? Pregunta Kenny.

-Parece una granja, quizá sea South Park. –Sugiere Kyle.

-A…a…achoo. –Cartman estornuda. –No seas estúpido Kyle, todos sabemos que South Park no tiene primavera.

-Mm… ¿Dónde están el niño del gorro con pompón y Angélica? – Pregunta Tommy al grupo.

-No están aquí… - Dice un temeroso Carlos.

-¿Seguirán en la habitación? –Pregunta Kyle.

-No lo creo. – Dice Tommy. –Hay que buscarlos, ¡rápido!

Kyle se mueve en dirección contraria al grupo de los adolescentes. –Yo buscare en esta dirección.

-¡No, no te separes! –Advierte Tommy.

-¿Por qué no?

-La ultima vez que nos separamos una de nuestras amigas no volvió con nosotros, quizá haiga algo peligroso cerca.

-Los buscaremos en grupo.- Dice Lily.

Cartman no avanza. –Al diablo con Stan, yo me voy a casa. –Cartman se alejo en dirección diferente al del resto del grupo.

-…Phillip ve con él. – Ordena Tommy.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Es demasiado riesgoso para él, no podemos dejarlo ir solo por ahí.

-Si, si pueden. –Dice Kenny.

-¿Que?

-Él no quiere venir con nosotros, es su problema. –Dice Kenny.

-Si, que se jo** - Añade Kyle.

-Pero ¿donde rayos aprendieron a hablar así estas criaturas? – Se queja Kimmy.

-¿A que es genial? – Pregunta orgulloso Kyle.

-Phillip, no los escuches y ve con el gordito. –Vuelve a decir Tommy.

-Está bien, está bien… - "Bueno, es el que más me gusta."

(…)

-Rápido niño tenemos que reunirnos con el resto. –Le jala de la mano.

-*ah* *Ha*… aguarda un momento… -Llevaban poco tiempo caminando, pero el peso del arma le suponía una gran carga. –No podríamos…*Ha* Descansar un momento.

-Apenas hemos caminado unos minutos. –Le reclamaba.

-No, creo que pueda caminar más…

-Mm… - Angélica vio a sus alrededores un momento, era de noche, pero la luz de la luna llena les daba una visión aceptable; habiendo comprobado que no había nada cerca prosiguió a dar una respuesta. –Esta bien, pero solo será un momento.

Stan soltó el arma en el piso y ambos se sentaron sobre sus piernas para descansar.

-Que monstruosidad… - Dijo Angélica al ver el arma en el suelo junto al niño. –¿Para que la has traído?

-Por el contrario, ¿por qué no han traído ninguna?

-¿Que dices?

-Si temen tanto a este lugar, si sabían que corrían alguna clase de peligro con estar aquí ¿Por qué no tomaron ninguna de las armas de la pirámide? –Stan se veía enojado.

-Porque no sabemos que pasó realmente con Susi, podría haberse perdido. – Le respondía con el tono irritado.

-Oh esa es una buena explicación, ¿y cual era el plan? ¡¿Caminar por ahí cogidos de las manos con la esperanza de que su compañera solo se hubiera perdido, y esperar a que de manera mágica alguien nos devolviera a casa?! ¿Y que si un animal salvaje anda suelto en el lugar? ¿Vagar por ahí juntos lo hubiera alejado? Y ustedes sin siquiera un revolver para ahuyentarlo.

-¡No esperábamos volver a esa habitación! –Le grito furiosa.

-Pues fue un acto irresponsable no haberlo siquiera considerado.

-Además no sabemos usar esas cosas.

-Para ser adolescentes son muy estúpidos, no es muy complicado agitar un cuchillo de lado a lado.

-¡¿Y qué hay de ti enano?! ¿Acaso sabes usar esa cosa?

-¿Que si se? –Preguntó confiado y se levantó del suelo, recogió el arma e intento apuntar con ambas manos, aun así el peso del arma era demasiado para él.

-¿Y bien? No parece que puedas usarla. –Hablo en tono burlón.

-Es que es demasiado pesada, pareciera una AK-47 y la forma que tiene no ayuda… -Stan volvió a sentarse, saco de su bolsillo el dulce que antes había cogido. –Em… Angélica ¿verdad?... ¿Sabes para que son estos dulces?

-Para comer me imagino. –Dijo apartando el rostro, estaba muy enojada.

-Eso pensé… "Estos adolescentes imbéciles son unos inútiles." –Stan vio el dulce un momento y noto que no era de ninguna marca familiar, lentamente leyó el logotipo en la envoltura – Mm… ¿Nivel 1...?

(…)

Cartman llevaba algo así como 26 minutos caminando por el campo con dirección al este, Phillip le seguía de cerca.

-¿Por qué me estas siguiendo inútil?

-Tommy me dijo que te acompañara para que no te perdieras.

-Uuooohh, ¿Tommy tiene mucha autoridad?

-Un poco supongo es algo así como nuestro líder, lo que dijo era sensato.

-Wajajajaja lider… jajajajaja que patético. – Cartman se reia de la idea.

-¿De que te burlas? ¿No es el niñito del pompón el lider de su grupo?

Cartman detuvo rápidamente su risa. –¿Qué? Stan el líder, se nota que eres estúpido, no tenemos líder.

-Pues tiene apariencia de líder…

-Escúchame bien… *Golpe* -Antes de que Cartman continuara hablando su rostro golpeo contra algo en el camino. –¿Pero qué?... – Vio al frente y no había nada, nada más que pastizales, levanto sus manos y las paso delante suyo, estas sentían que algo las detenía, algo invisible les prohibía avanzar más. – Aquí hay… una pared.

-Yo no veo nada.

-No se puede ver… pero… ¡¿que diablos es esto?! – Cartman vio un brillo azul en su mano, y tenia pequeñas casillas de color azul separadas por líneas negras, similar a la barra de vida de los videojuegos.

-Oh eso, yo también tengo uno de esos, ¡mira!... – Phillip le mostro el suyo.

-¿Por qué el tuyo es verde?

-¿Mm…? – Phillip vio su mano un momento y vio que la mitad de las casillas estaban oscuras. –Qué extraño, juraría que la última vez eran azules… -Cartman había empezado a moverse de nuevo en dirección opuesta. – ¿Y ahora a dónde vas?

-Lo que sea que haiga ahí no me deja pasar y es muy alto, voy a buscar un lugar por donde pueda pasar.

(…)

Phillip seguía de cerca a Cartman a través del campo, hasta que dieron con un campo arado probablemente hecho a mano, nada podía ser relevante en este sitio; con excepción de un sonido, el repetido golpe del metal azotando el suelo.

-¿Oíste eso?- Pregunto Phillip.

-Eh… no, no oí nada… - Mentía con algo de miedo.

Volvio a sonar en medio del campo el desplazamiento de la tierra.

-Definitivamente escuche algo… -Phillip busco alrededor con la mirada.

-No debió ser nada, ¡sigamos! –Cartman estaba apresurado por alejarse del lugar.

Phillip distinguió una figura pequeña a poca distancia. –¡Veo a alguien! – Cogió a Cartman por el brazo y empezó a correr en dirección a esa persona.

-No, no; suéltame estúpido. – Decía Cartman pataleando.

Llegaron a unos metros de la persona, por su estatura de aproximadamente un metro se podía decir que era un niño, parecía ser un granjero y estaba encorvado golpeando el suelo con un arado, usaba un sombrero de paja muy grande.

-Disculpa, ¿puedes decirnos en dónde estamos? –Phillip se acerco más.

El diminuto se puso erguido y con una de sus manos saco de su bolsillo un objeto mientras decía: Me gustan… me gustan *mordisco* me gustan mucho los limones.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Bueno, aquí esta el capitulo 2, no me gusta dar spoilers para que la gente descubra por si misma lo que va a pasar... disfrutenlo ^_^...**

Capítulo 2: Limones y cuchillos.

El pequeño se dio la vuelta para ver a su llamador.

-¡UUAAAH! –Gritaron Phillip y Cartman y de golpe se hicieron hacia atrás, Phillip puso detrás de si a Cartman, quien forcejeaba para soltarse.

El individuo no era para nada alguien o algo normal, un pequeño ser vestido como granjero, usando un trajecito con tirantes, de piel amarilla clara, su cabeza era sostenida por un cuello muy corto, apenas visible por su camisa, su cabeza era como un limón enorme de un color maduro; su rostro terriblemente deforme, sus ojos eran muy grandes como del tamaño de una naranja y de iris negros, no tenía nariz sus fosas nasales estaban expuestas como dos pequeños hoyos, su boca era enorme, como una gran cortada en mitad de su cabeza de limón con una hilera de cuatro dientes en la parte superior y cuatro en la inferior, de punta cuadrada y muy distanciados unos de otros, sobre su labio superior se situaba un bigote mal rasurado.

Con su mano llevaba hasta su gigantesca boca un limón y le arrancaba grandes bocados, parecía estar muy feliz, era difícil saberlo con esa clase de rostro.

-Me gustan los limones, son deliciosos, son tan dulces. –Decía con una voz especialmente agrietada, como si estuviera hinchada o lastimada por el ácido de su alimento.

-Jo*** ¡¿qué cosa eres tú?! – Gritó espantado Cartman.

-O..oye… sabes en donde… -Phillip tartamudeaba del miedo, tenía ganas de salir corriendo pero las piernas le temblaban.

El ser interrumpió su balbuceo hablando primero. – ¿Limón?

-¿Qué?

-¿Quieres limón?

-Eh… si por favor… -Dijo amablemente, no quería hacer enojar a esta cosa.

-Aaaah… - El ser abrió su boca, parecía más feliz ahora y con su gruesa lengua dio una lamida a sus dientes.

Dejo caer su arado y el limón; antes de que Phillip se diera cuenta la cosa dio un salto hacia el, cayó al piso haciendo que soltara a Cartman quien se haría a un lado completamente estupefacto, se aferró envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de su pecho y con sus manos dirigió su rostro al suyo. – ¡¿QUE ESTAS HACIEN…?! – Las palabras de Phillip se vieron interrumpidas al ser besado en la boca por la cosa y no precisamente de una forma muy tierna. Phillip murmuraba con asco.

*Splash* En un instante la cabeza de Phillip reventó desde su interior, dispersando sangre en todas direcciones, Cartman había sido pringado con el rojo y esto solo lo aterraba más, la cabeza de la creatura estaba empapada con su sangre, aun así no parece darle demasiada importancia.

-Uuuuhh… - Vocifera como decepcionado mientras ve el hueco del cuello en el cuerpo de Phillip. Levanta la mirada hacia Cartman y empieza a sonreír nuevamente.

-No… no te acerques, se en lo que estás pensando… Nunca antes habías visto a alguien tan macizo y apuesto como yo… pero contente un poco… - Cartman retrocedía lentamente sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-¡Limón!- El ser empezó a caminar hacia Cartman.

-¡AAAAAAHHH!- Se dio a la carrera y la creatura corría tras él.

(…)

Angélica y Stan habían terminado de levantarse y continuaban caminando en busca del grupo. Stan estaba llevando muy bien el paso, de no ser porque ella halaba de su brazo iría al frente, ella no le veía, todavía había un mal aire alrededor por la pelea de antes.

-¿Cómo acabaron aquí?- Preguntó Stan.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo fue que terminaron en aquella habitación?

-No lo se, lo único que recuerdo es que estábamos en un viaje en barco y… de repente despertamos en esa habitación, Tommy quizá sepa más al respecto.

-Ya veo…

-Es la primera vez que llegan a la habitación, ¿dime cómo fue que llegaron ustedes?

-No tengo ni idea… de hecho lo último que recuerdo es… es que… - Stan empezó a recordar sus últimos momentos en South Park. –Que fuimos arrollados…

-¿Arrollados?

-Si, por un autobús, el autobús de la escuela.

-¿Seguro que no soñaste eso?, deberían estar muertos.

-Lo sé, pero eso fue lo que paso.

-¿De dónde eres niño? –Preguntó con el nivel de ira algo más bajo.

-De South Park colorado.

-Nunca había oído hablar de un sitio así. ¿Cuántos años tienes 4, 6?

-Tengo 10. –Levanta una ceja molesto.

Angélica lo aparta de golpe. – ¡Pero si solo eres un año menor que Tommy! ¡¿Cómo es que eres tan enano?!

-¡¿Enano?! Debes estar ciega, todos saben que soy el más alto de mis amigos, 0,3cm más alto.

-¡Son iguales! Ese South Park del que hablas, ¿de casualidad no es pitufolandia?

Stan se irrito con el comentario. –Hah, yo puedo no ser tan alto como tu pero al menos no tengo la cara hinchada como ustedes, ¿Qué rayos es lo que se hicieron? ¿Injertarse carne de vaca en el rostro? – Pregunta en insulto.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? En términos de proporción esa bola de cañón que llevas por cráneo ocupa como dos tercios de tu esqueleto.

-¿Me llamas cabezón? –Pregunta ofendido.

-Nooo… -Dice melodiosamente. –Solo intente lanzarte un cumplido haciendo referencia a tu bien formado cuerpo. – Bromea.

Stan se adelanta a ella. -Fue una buena observación. – Stan sonríe para si con respeto, acaban de vencerle haciendo uso de su lengua, el sarcasmo. –¿Mm…? ¡Veo una casa! –Señala Stan apuntando con el arma.

-¡Es verdad! –Dice aliviada. –Y la chimenea esta encendida, debe haber gente. ¡Rapido muévete! –Angelica le da un golpe ligero en la cabeza desde atrás y empieza a correr en dirección a la casa.

Stan se frota la cabeza sin darle mucha importancia, su atención en este momento la tiene otro asunto. –Qué raro… parece más ligera. – Lo ha hecho por accidente, pero ha levantado el arma a la altura de su cabeza.

Llegan ambos hasta el hogar. *Knock* *Knock* Angélica golpea la puerta. –¡¿Hay alguien en casa?! Por favor abra la puerta.

*Siiiiinnnn* Rechina la puerta al abrirse lentamente. –¡WUAAAAHHH! – Gritan ambos al ver a los residentes, tres creaturas idénticas a la que ellos desconocen que asesinó a Phillip. –¿Limón?...

-¿Limón?...

-¿Limón?...

-Están hablando… - Susurraba Angélica con deseos de salir corriendo del lugar.

-Em… Hola extraños seres… -Decía Stan con poca serenidad. – ¿Pueden decirnos en dónde estamos?...

-¿Limón?... –Pregunta otro con un tono de extrañeza. –Me gustan mucho los limones.

-Vámonos de aquí…- Angélica halaba de la camisa de Stan sin quitar la vista de los monstruos.

-No me gustan los limones, solo dime donde estamos. – Insistía.

-¿Quieres Limón?

-¡Que no! ¡No quiero ningún limón! – Respondió exasperado.

Los seres mostraron una expresión de sorpresa, dejando caer su amplia quijada hacia abajo y levantando su frente, lentamente sus ojos empezaron a frustrarse y la piel de su cabeza se arrugaba aunque fuese más como una cascara que una piel humana; el primero de los tres dio un paso hacia Stan con una de sus manos moviéndose atrás de su pantalón.

El ser terminó por sacar un pequeño cuchillo y sin dudarlo apuñaló a Stan en el brazo, en cuanto a este, él quedo paralizado por un instante, *Grito femenino* el grito de su compañera acompaño al suyo y el dolor hizo que dejara caer su arma al piso, con miedo sujeto la frente de la creatura con su mano ilesa y la empujo mientras él se hacía para atrás, consiguiendo apartar su brazo de la hoja.

-¡Slash! –Dijo enojado el monstruito.

-¡Slash, Slash! –Empezaron a secundarle los otros, ellos también empezaban a sacar de entre sus ropas navajas y el tercero un cuchillo de cocina.

-¡Aaah! –Angélica exclamó asustada luego de que uno de los seres fallara en su intento de apuñalarle el vientre.

-¡Corre! –Alarmó Stan empezando a darse ambos a la carrera y las creaturas corrieron tras ellos, pero conseguían ganarles distancia a los pequeños con aspecto de limón pues ellos no corrían muy bien. Y Stan y Angélica no miraban atrás porque escuchaban las voces de los tres tras ellos y continuaban diciendo con el característico tono de su voz: "!Slash, Slash¡"

(…)

En cuanto al grupo más grande, (el que estaba siendo dirigido por Tommy), ellos continuaban buscando a los que se habían extraviado, pero ellos mismos no habían dado con nada extraño por su camino.

-¡Angélica! ¡¿ESTAS AHÍ?! –Iba gritando Tommy mientras caminaba esperando recibir una respuesta.

-¡Stan! ¡Sal de una vez! –Llamaba Kyle.

-Oye Kyle, ¿no quieres revisar ese arbusto de ahí? –Le sugirió Kenny.

-No digas estupideces Kenny, ¿por que estarían en un arbusto?

-… -Kenny y Kyle se quedaron en silencio un momento mientras se veian el uno al otro.

-Jejeje, ya entendí. –Declara Kyle y ambos empiezan a reir.

Las chicas del grupo notaron esto y les miraban de mal humor. -¿Cómo rayos saben lo que significa eso niños? –Les preguntó Lily.

Kenny empezó a responder. –Todo el mundo sabe que eso significa…

*¡AYUDA!* Los gritos de auxilio interrumpieron la explicación de Kenny. –Ese suena como Cartman. –Le reconocio Kyle.

-Tenemos que ayudarle, ¡síganme! –Los adolescentes corrieron tras Tommy más los últimos dos niños, ellos les vieron irse pero no reaccionaron, un par de segundos de reflexión y empezaron a caminar despreocupados hacia donde se oyeron los gritos. –Jeje, ¿en que se habrá metido esta vez? – Se preguntaba Kenny sin el menor sentido de urgencia.

Finalmente caminaron unos cuantos metros y ahí vieron una extensión de terreno y esta era cóncava más o menos extensa y ahí estaba Cartman corriendo (a su propia manera en términos de velocidad), de la creatura de antes. *Grito femenino* Gritó Lily. –¡¿Qué es esa cosa?!

-No… tengo idea… -Dijo el asustado Tommy.

-Se… se… se… parece a un… limón… -Balbuceaba Carlos.

-¡Es asqueroso! –Se quejaba Kimmy.

-Jo*** si que es feo. –Dijo Kenny. –Pero, es igual a la foto que nos mostro la pirámide.

Cartman cayo al piso luego de dar un mal paso, (pues estaba exhausto y sudoroso porque había corrido mucho tiempo), y quedo de boca contra el suelo, intento levantar su cabeza y entonces sus ojos brincaron al sentir algo… indebido. *Nalgada* -¡Mamá! Alguien ayúdeme... –Luego de eso sintió la lengua de la creatura rozando su oreja. –¡ESTA COSA QUIERE ABUSAR DE MI!

*JAJAJAJAJAJAJA* Se reían Kyle y Kenny, casi soltando lagrimas por la ocasión.

-¡Hay que ayudarle! –Inmediatamente Tommy empezó a bajar a aquella área, sin dudarlo ni un solo momento, porque él era un joven muy valiente, se detuvo a diez metros del monstruito para recoger una roca del tamaño de su palma y la lanzó con fuerza, golpeando la cabeza de aquel ser extraño.

El impacto lo hizo caerse de encima de Cartman y este empezó a alejarse a rastras de él con dirección a Tommy dándose la vuelta y permaneciendo con su cuerpo medio alzado por sus manos.

-¡Guuaaahh! –Se quejaba la creatura mientras sostenía su cabeza y la superficie tenia un agujero, un pedazo de su piel como cascara colgaba de su cabeza y del interior de la herida salía un líquido verdusco como jugo.

-¡Mátalo, mátalo! –Le exigía Cartman.

-¿Qué es esa cosa? –A Tommy le impactaba más verlo de cerca.

-No se, pero es muy peligrosa… eh… -Cartman pensó un momento la forma de hacerlo matar a la creatura. –Hace un momento mató al chico que venía conmigo.

-¡¿Qué?! – Tommy volteo a ver a Cartman al escuchar esto, momento durante el cual su guardia estuvo baja y la creatura vino a él con un cuchillo en mano, Tommy se dio cuenta a tiempo de que seria atacado, se movio a un lado evitando por poco ser apuñalado, nervioso cogio la mano de la creatura para que no siguiera moviendo el cuchillo.

-¡Eh, eh, eh, eh! –Jadeaba con miedo el monstruito mientras se escurria por su cara un liquido transparente, podría ser su propia versión de sudor, su boca estaba bien abierta y sus ojos abiertos a su máximo potencial, y forcejeaba por liberar su mano y apuñalar al joven.

-Grrr… -gruñó Tommy mientras mantenía sujeta la mano del ser; aun a pesar de ser monstruoso de apariencia el ser no era más fuerte que Tommy quien nunca había resaltado por su fuerza. Con la mano que tenia libre Tommy empujó al monstruito, aventándolo al piso.

Ahora era él quien tenia el cuchillo y empezó a correr hacia la cosa mientras esta todavía estaba de rodillas en el suelo y con sus brazos sosteniendo su cuerpo, -¡Aaah! –Gritó en medio de su miedo con el cuchillo elevado a la altura de su cabeza. Entonces el ser levanto su enorme cabeza de limón y vio a quien seria su verdugo haciéndolo detenerse en medio de su ataque.

Tommy también era alguien reconocido por ser una buena persona y él sintió pesar por la cosa pese a no ser humana, porque en sus ojos se reflejaba un miedo con el que podía identificarse en ese momento. En ese momento la creatura se levantó y empezó a intentar quitarle el cuchillo, y durante el forcejeo Tommy consiguió caer sobre el monstruito.

-¡Aaahh! –Gritaba enfurecido mientras con una mano le sujetaba en el suelo y con la otra bajaba el cuchillo y atravesaba a aquella cosa repetidas veces. Y le apuñalo hasta que dejo de moverse, habían sido 6 veces.

Se levantó de encima del monstruo y con una de las mangas largas de su camisa se limpio el rostro (que estaba humedecido con el jugo de la creatura), camino hasta Cartman y le ofrecio su mano para ayudarle a que se levantara. Luego de esto el resto del grupo bajó hasta donde estaban él y Cartman, empezando a elogiarlo por su hazaña.

-Increíble, ¡eso fue increíble! –Dijo un emocionado Kenny. –Te dejaste caer sobre él y entonces… ¡Hah, hah, hah! –Kenny imitaba el movimiento del cuchillo.

-En serio viejo, eso no estuvo nada mal. –Felicitar a alguien era raro viniendo de Cartman.

-Gracias… -Dijo con melancolía en respuesta a estos y otras felicitaciones de sus amigos. - Entonces… ¿Phillip esta muerto? –Le preguntó a Cartman.

-Si. –Respondió sin rodeos. –Ese monstruo lo besó y entonces su cabeza explotó en mil pedazos.

-¿Qué?... –Preguntó petrificada la hermana del difunto.

En ese momento Cartman volteo a verla y con sus ojos analizó a velocidad su rostro, era obvio que eran gemelos. –¡En mil pedazos! –Reafirmo con la entonación de voz algo más alta.

-¡Cartman! Ella es su hermana. –Le reclamó Kyle.

Lily entonces se sentó sobre el suelo, recogiendo sus piernas mientras veía al piso. -Es verdad… -Dijo Cartman suavizando el rostro. -*Música de piano* Em… Lily creo que era tu nombre… si te hace sentir mejor, tu hermano murió para ayudarme a escapar, así que murió siendo un héroe.

-*Solloza* Gracias pequeño… eso ayuda un poco…

-Y no es que importe que yo sea honestamente hablando un tremendo ca**** que a la corta edad de 10 años ha sido autor intelectual de asesinatos y causador de suicidios sin tener remordimiento alguno, ni tampoco es que importe que no piense siquiera en dejar de hacerlo en el futuro ni que con seguridad eran cincuenta veces más las personas que hubieran agredecido a Phillip el haberme dejado morir que las personas que lo lloran ahora que me salvó; de hecho es muy probable que Phillip sea recordado como detestable por muchos.

*Llanto estrepitoso*

-No… puede ser… pobre Phillip… -Carlos estaba melancolico.

-Tommy… ¿crees que sea eso lo que le pasó a Susi? –Pregunta Kimmy con claro miedo.

-…Seguramente… -Respondio sin animos.

Kenny estaba parado junto al cadáver de la creatura y le miraba con detenimiento sin prestar atención a la conmocion de los miembros del grupo, de cualquier modo no conocía al difunto. –Aun así; ¿que es esta… esta… cosa? ¿De donde pudo haber venido un ser así? Nunca antes había visto una cosa así.

Kyle y Cartman caminaron hasta donde Kenny. –¿Y qué hay de Cthulthu? –Preguntó Kyle.

-No seas torpe Kyle, Cthulthu era raro pero raro como Cool, esta cosa es repugnante. –Kenny pone un rostro de asco. –Mm… ahora que lo recuerdo, yo traje esto conmigo. –Kenny saca de su bolsillo un revolver.

-Aha, ¡dámela! –Cartman coge el revolver por la parte del cañon. –No, no, Kenny, suéltala.

-¡Esta es mía Cartman!

-Kenny acabo de ser acosado por un ser de sexo dudoso, estoy traumatizado y legítimamente merezco tener un arma… -En el momento en que Cartman sostenía con su mano el cañón del arma notó aquel brillo que tenia en su mano; brillaba con mucha menos intensidad que antes y solamente eran tres las casillas que aun resplandecían, y el naranja de su brillo le llamo la atención.

-Oigan ustedes dejen de pelearse por ese revolver, podría ocurrir un accidente. –Les advierte Kyle.

-Niños, tenemos que continuar; ¡debemos encontrar inmediatamente a Angélica y al otro niño! –Les llamo Tommy dispuesto a continuar.

*¡AAAaahh!* De repente cayeron los dos extraviados, algún mal paso durante su huida que les hizo rodar desde la parte de arriba de aquella zona cóncava.

-¡Angélica! –Tommy y Carlos empezaron a correr para socorrerlos, pero tuvieron que detenerse de golpe, porque antes de que los otros dos pudieran levantarse del suelo llegaron a ver a los tres monstruos que corrían tras ellos.

-¡Son tres! –Dijo estupefacto Cartman soltando el arma para que Kenny pudiera apuntar.

*¡Slash!, slash, slash* Murmuraban entre sí las creaturas mientras veian a Stan de rodillas en el suelo, y este les vio desde abajo perturbado porque lo habían alcanzado.

-¡Rapido Kenny disparales! –Exigio Kyle.

Y mientras Kenny se ponía en posición para apuntar, Tommy corria con el cuchillo arrebatado al anterior para ayudar al niño; por su parte el monstruo que Stan tenia enfrente alzaba el cuchillo para cortarlo.

-¡AAAHHH! –Antes de que cualquiera pudiera hacer un movimiento, ya fuera disparar o alcanzar al enemigo, o apuñalar al pequeño, lo impensable sucedió. El ser que amenazaba con apuñalar a Stan estaba volando por los aires con su cabeza machacada y choreando jugo, y no había sido otro más que el mismo Stan quien lo había elevado tres metros en el aire de un golpe, y él estaba de pie, luego de golpearle desde abajo con el brazo que antes había sido herido, pero el monstruo había caído al piso con la cabeza destrozada.

-¿Pero… que…? –Balbuceó Tommy, y Kenny había dejado de apuntar debido a la sorpresa.

En cuanto a las otras dos creaturas, ahora se encontraban nerviosas y sudorosas, aun con el jugo del otro sobre sus rostros. El segundo (que se encontraba a la izquierda del ya muerto), movió lentamente sus ojos al sentir un movimiento, solo para recibir con la cara un puñetazo que sin problemas despedazaron su cabeza desde la zona de impacto.

Finalmente embistió contra el tercero sembrando su puño en la cara del ultimo, al igual que con los otros su rostro se despedaza desparramando su jugo sobre el niño, y aun la fuerza fue suficiente como para impulsar el cuerpo muerto de la creatura por el suelo arrancando parte del pasto por donde pasó antes de detenerse.

-*Ja…ja…ja* -Jadea cansado y posteriormente cae sentado al piso.

Todos los chicos y chicas quedaron paralizados por lo que acababan de presenciar, él solo, un niño, con sus manos desnudas había matado a las tres creaturas haciendo uso de una monstruosa fuerza; y no habían palabras en la boca de estos jóvenes para describir la situación, excepto quizá una, que pronunciaría Cartman.

-…Cool…

**..._...**

**Dudo mucho que el final los haya sorprendido, pero a mi me gustaba la escena por muy previsible que fuese ;), espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo, en cuanto me sea posible subire el capitulo 3. Ahora bien, el dicho es que el pago para un escritor por su fic son las reviews de los lectores, de modo que si usted lee y no deja ningun review, !es un ladron! es un sucio y asqueroso ladron xD (Fue una broma, no se sientan ofendidos)**

**PD: Yo se que prometí romance en esta historia y que hasta ahora no lo han visto -.-... pero todo a su tiempo, ¿quien tendria tiempo para estar en plan romantico bajo estas circunstancias?**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Aquí esta el capitulo 3 luego de un gran rato sin actualizar, mis respetos a las personas que han tenido la paciencia, el interes (o el tiempo libre xD) para leer hasta este punto. Disfrutenlo ^-^**

Capítulo 3: Un gran FAN.

Tommy caminó lentamente hasta donde estaban los cadáveres de las creaturas. -Pero… ¿como hiciste eso?... –Preguntó todavía golpeado por lo de antes.

-¿Mm…? – Gime Stan y voltea a ver los cadáveres. -…No lo se… -Había actuado guiado por el miedo.

El resto del grupo camina hasta donde había sucedido el acontecimiento remarcable. –Están hechos añicos… -Dice Kyle con impresión.

-Si podías hacer eso… ¡¿por qué estábamos huyendo?! –Le reclamó Angélica.

-¡Ya te dije que no sé cómo lo hice! No se supone que sea algo que hago a menudo. –Responde furioso.

-Stan, estas sangrando. –Le señalo Kenny apuntando con su dedo al brazo de su amigo, momento en el que Cartman vería la misma barra en el brazo de Kenny.

-…Sí, una de esas cosas me corto con un cuchillo. –La herida estaba en la parte media del brazo. –Ahora que lo pienso… no me duele tanto como pensé que dolería una puñalada. –Stan mueve el brazo de arriba abajo en movimiento de estiramiento.

*Atención personajes de la habitación 15-M* Escucharon una voz venir del cielo, la misma voz que habían escuchado cuando aparecieron en la habitación, elevaron las miradas al cielo desconcertados por lo que se oía. *Hasta ahora no lo han hecho nada mal, pero atentos, un gran fan ha entrado en la arena.*

-¿Un gran fan? –Se preguntó Kyle.

*En consideración a la primera vez de los chicos de South Park y a la dosis de sangre que nos han mostrado se les dará un pequeño consejo… Usen su fuerza con sabiduría.* Luego de eso la voz desapareció.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso? –Pregunta Angélica en un inútil intento de conseguir respuestas de sus aún más ignorantes compañeros.

-Pues Dios no fue, eso es seguro. –Dice Cartman.

-"Usen su fuerza con sabiduría"… -Cita Tommy. –Sea lo que sea suena peligroso. –Tommy recogio los cuchillos de los seres que Stan había matado. –Hay tres cuchillos, será mejor que tomen uno, si pasa algo malo lo mejor es que tengamos con que defendernos. –Tommy le da un cuchillo a Carlos.

-Tommy… te…tengo miedo… -Dijo tomando sujetando débilmente el mango del cuchillo.

-Contrólate, hay que pensar en cómo proteger a los niños. –Tommy aprieta la mano de Carlos al cuchillo.

Luego de eso pasó otro cuchillo a Kimmy, ella no se veía mucho más serena que Carlos, y terminó por dar el último cuchillo a Angélica, dudo un poco en recibirlo, bajo otras circunstancias se habría quejado o dicho algo como: "ni loca voy a coger eso", pero luego de ser atacada por esas creaturas en verdad sentía la necesidad de tener algo con que defenderse aunque su postura fuera la de alguien asustada.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –Preguntó Kyle.

-La última vez que vimos esa pirámide, nos envió a un lugar extraño, pero después de pasado cierto tiempo reaparecimos en la habitación donde estaba la pirámide, nos mantendremos en movimiento hasta entonces para evitar problemas. –Responde Tommy.

-No suena como una mala idea. –Dice Cartman.

Tommy camina hasta la que había perdido a su hermano. -Lily, levántate tenemos que irnos.

-…

-Vamos… podría ser peligroso quedarse aquí… -Dice con suavidad al hablar.

-No me voy a mover…

Kimmy se acerco y empezó a sujetarla del brazo para levantarla. –Sabemos que te sientes mal pero…

-¡DEJENME EN PAZ! –Gritó interrumpiéndole.

(…)

En algún lugar del amplio camino del campo de las granjas un viejo tractor de los que son empleados para el trabajo en estos lugares es conducido a través del camino de polvo que divide los pastizales. *¡DEJAME EN PAZ!* De repente frena y su conductor baja de este en dirección a aquel ruido.

(Cinco minutos más tarde.)

-Si no quiere moverse dejémosla aquí, es problema suyo, de cualquier forma es un estorbo. –Sugiere Cartman.

-No digas eso… -Le reclama Carlos. –…Esta en un momento difícil…

-Concuerdo con Cartman. –Declara Stan. –Podríamos morir por quedarnos aquí.

-¡Dude! –Le llama Kyle con la voz alzada. –Le estas dando la razón a Cartman.

-Limones…

Esta ultima palabra hace que todos eleven la cabeza en dirección al ruido, solo con verlo el miedo empezó a apoderarse de los jóvenes y a los que no les temblaban las piernas hacían uso de ellas para apartarse lentamente sin darle la espalda a lo que estaba por encima de la elevación de tierra. La luna llena estaba sobre eso, proyectando una sombra sobre su ser lo que impedia distinguir su aspecto, más solamente con su presencia ya estaba haciendo temblar al grupo.

-…Grande… -Balbuceo un mortificado Stan mientras se hacia para atrás.

La cosa empezó a descender lentamente desde la parte alta, dando pasos torpes con sus grandes pies, -¡Uuh! – Vociferó al dar un mal paso, cayó desde buena altura con el rostro contra el piso, no intento protegerse usando sus brazos, sencillamente se estampo contra el suelo.

-Es… enorme… - Dijo Angélica en medio de su miedo sin ser capaz de echarse a correr.

La creatura se levanto con sus brazos, poniéndose de pie delante de ellos; su aspecto era similar al de los monstruitos que habían matado antes, su cabeza era como la de un limón maduro, y mantenía los mismos rasgos que los otros, pero su barbilla era cuadrada y su rostro más duro en forma, su vestimenta era idéntica, pero su altura era de metro 90 de alto, su estomago estaba hinchado como por el efecto de alguna agrura u otro mal estar estomacal; el resto de su cuerpo era de conflexión áspera y robusta, desde sus enormes bíceps hasta las pesadísimas botas de sus pies era un peso completo hecho y derecho.

-Limones… -Dijo en aparente tono de melancolía, empezando a caminar y deteniéndose frente a los cadáveres. –Buenos limones… -Dijo con voz tosca y rajada desde su garganta, arrodillándose frente a los cadáveres.

De repente se levanto, haciendo que todos se hicieran hacia atrás.

-Uugh… por favor… no nos haga daño… -Dijo Carlos habiendo cedido por completo al miedo.

El ser entonces caminó hasta donde él. Bajo su rostro para verlo a la cara. –¡Graargh Arg, ACH GAAA! -Empezó a gritarle desde cerca, Carlos apartaba el rostro para no verle mientras hablaba, un poco más y mojaría los pantalones; en cuanto al vocablo del monstruo era inentendible pero cada vez que hablaba escupía un líquido semitransparente, el liquido había roseado el rostro de Carlos.

-Por favor… ca…calmese… -Carlos intento regresar la mirada abriendo sus ojos y viéndolo, entonces una gota de aquella baba se deslizo desde su frente. –¿Uh?... ¡Ah Aaah AAAAAAHHHHH! –La saliva le había entrado en los ojos e instantáneamente empezó a retorcerse de dolor; nadie le ayudó, todos estaban demasiado asustados para hacer algo; pero Carlos no pudo echarse al suelo en medio de su dolor, porque el monstruo rápidamente le agarra desde el cabello y lo suspendio en el aire, mientras lentamente desenfundaba de su cintura una herramienta de granja algo más letal, un machete de podar.

-¡SLASH! –Un lento movimiento con su brazo teniendo la hoja en su mano y el cuerpo de Carlos había caído al piso, brotando sangre a chorros, su cabeza, cuello y hombros permanecieron suspendidas por la mano del monstruo; más terrorífico solo podría haber sido el hecho de que el corte casi limpio, ni el hueso había dejado fracturas ni señas de resistencia al daño.

*Grito femenino* Kimmy gritó al ver el asesinato de su hermano, el monstruo rápidamente reacciono al ruido, e irritado él mismo respondió a su grito con otro. –¡Grraaaaarg! –Al gritar vomitó desde su estómago y la viscosidad alcanzo a Kimmy empapándola. –¡AAAAAHHHH! –Gritaba desesperada mientras se retorcía en el suelo, la sustancia la estaba quemando, unos segundo de angustioso ruido… Y de repente… solo silencio. Su rostro había quedado irreconocible por las quemaduras, su nariz y labios se habían derruido quedando expuesto el hueco de la nariz y su dentadura, aun sus dientes se habían carcomido.

-¡Monstruo! –Finalmente Tommy recupero su compostura y aprovechando la situación apuñaló a la creatura desde la espalda, hundiéndose el cuchillo un poco arriba de su cadera. –¿Mm?... –Gimió el monstruo, restándole importancia a la herida, Tommy se dispuso a sacar el cuchillo, salio ante la menor señal de fuerza, por lo que al sacarlo Tommy cayo al piso, reviso su mano, y asombrado descubrió que no quedaba nada más que el mango.

-¡Slash! –El monstruo levanto el machete por encima de su cabeza y lo dejo caer sobre Tommy, por suerte logro esquivarlo impulsándose con sus manos para rodar a un lado, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, *Golpe del metal golpeando el piso* -¡AAAAAHHH! –Empezó a gritar de dolor, un segundo de retraso en su movimiento le había costado los últimos tres dedos de su mano derecha. Ya con lágrimas en sus ojos, Angélica empezó a subir la inclinación de tierra y a huir del lugar; Cartman lo había hecho hace bastante.

Aun con el angustioso dolor Tommy hacia un esfuerzo por arrastrarse y levantarse del suelo, aunque fuera solo con sus rodillas, sabia que si no hacia nada lo iban a matar, el monstruo caminó lentamente hacia él y cuando finalmente había conseguido levantar su cabeza este lo pateo con fuerza, haciéndolo rodar varios metros por el suelo; su rostro no era visible para los niños, pero lejos de unos súbitos movimientos que podrían no haber sido más que simples reacciones reflejas, él se veía muy muerto.

El monstruo se quedó viendo a Tommy en el suelo hasta que… *Puf* -¿Iuuh? –Gimió interrogante luego de sentir una bala rozar por su hombro dándose, parecía no sentir el más mínimo dolor y el rose solamente sirvió para llamar su atención; rápidamente giro su cuello hacia atrás.

-¡Jo*** nos esta viendo! –Indicó Kenny con sus manos temblorosas sobre el gatillo del revolver.

-Rápido Kenny dispara otra vez. –Le exigió Kyle con claro temor, él y Stan se resguardaban tras Kenny.

*Puf* *Puf*Disparó dos veces, las dos balas le entraron por la espalda y le hicieron dar unos pasos hacia adelante, aquella cosa abanicaba sus brazos para mantener el equilibrio y no caer de cara al piso. –Grrr… -Gruñó molesto y se dio la vuelta en dirección a ellos. –Grraaaggg. –Vomitó hacía ellos, apenas consiguieron hacerse para atrás y conseguir evitar ser bañados por la sustancia.

Kyle quedó tirado sobre el suelo luego de retroceder, los otros dos quedaron sentados en la hierba. –Eso estuvo… *Respiración agitada* …muy cerca.

-¡Aaarrrrggggg! –Kenny gritó de dolor al sentir un ardor incomparable en el pie izquierdo.

-¡¿Qué sucede?! –Gritó Kyle alzándose de la hierba. –¡Oh mier**! –Al mirar al frente observó estupefacto como el monstruo ahora venia corriendo hacia ellos, lentamente daba pasos largos con sus pies como concreto todavía con chorreando jugo por la boca.

Pero gracias a sus experiencias pasadas, Kenny era resistente al dolor y pese a que la punta de su pie se había derretido él fue capaz de sentarse sobre el suelo y disparar otra vez. *Puf*

-¡Gurrgg! –La bala entró en el estomago del monstruo deteniéndolo de golpe en su avance, esta bala si parecía haberle hecho daño. –¡SLASH! –Se dispuso a seguir avanzando y como solo le faltaba la mitad del trayecto iba preparando su machete para destajar a los niños. *Puf*Un disparo más, este entra en la rodilla del monstruo deteniéndolo completamente, pero encuentra apoyo en su otra pierna para evitar caer de lleno al piso, quedando arrodillado. –¡Graaagggg! –Grita enfurecido dispuesto a soltar su vomito otra vez.

*Puf* Un ultimo disparo hecho con precisión que impacta en medio de los ojos del esperpento, la fuerza es suficiente como para hacer caer a su cuerpo; y mientras cae derrama el contenido de su estomago que por el angulo no alcanza su objetivo, más mal para él que no terminara de vomitar al estar ya en el piso. Ya no pudo más la sustancia ir contra la gravedad y regresando al suelo se derramo sobre el monstruo.

-¡Buaaahhh! ¡Argggg! –Gritaba mientras pataleaba y se retorcia en el suelo, solamente 30 segundos que parecieron eternos para los jóvenes que le presenciaban, poco después se quedó quieto sin quejarse más.

-Gracias Stan… -Dijo Kenny sintiendo un gigantesco alivio, y su razón para agradecer es que Stan tenga sus manos sobre el revolver junto a las suyas, habiéndole ayudado a apuntar durante los últimos dos disparos.

-*Respiración agitada* Según nos enseñó Resident Evil 4… rodilla, cabeza. –Dice sacando una sonrisa pero todavía sin poder controlar sus nervios, en verdad no pensó que las cosas saldrían tan bien.

-Lo hicieron… *suspiro* lo mataron. –Dice Kyle dejando salir el aliento y poniéndose de pie.

-¡Gurg! *¡Aaah!* -Un gruñido de parte de la creatura en el suelo hizo que los niños gritaran de espanto. La creatura empezó a sentarse sobre el suelo, su rostro estaba algo irritado pero no le había derretido como a sus victimas, su sombrero había desaparecido y la parte superior derecha de su ropa también se había quemado, y el agujero de la bala en su frente, sangraba (a su propia manera) pero no parecía prestarle atención. –Limón… no tiene asco de limón. –Dijo con su voz característica aun escupiendo luego de decir cada palabra y continuaba buscando la forma de ponerse de pie.

-¡El maldito ca**** es inmortal! –Gritó Stan soltando el revolver de Kenny.

-¡Bastardo testarudo! –Comentó Kyle a gritos y frustrado.

-Mph… -Gimió Kenny girando sus ojos hacia el cielo.

Pero no había tiempo para perderlo hablando, sabiendo ya que no le vencerían Stan y Kyle cogieron a Kenny de ambos brazos y empezaron a subir la elevación de tierra para salir del terreno hondo en donde estaban. La creatura ya estaba de pie y les veía con un rostro arrugado por la ira que sentía hacia ellos por haberle hecho daño.

Algo entonces desvió su vista de sus presas, una mano extendida hacia ellos que salía a solo un par de metros de él. Fue entonces cuando ya estaban en la cima que Stan volteó hacia atrás para ver si la creatura estaba tras ellos, y por un leve instante que para él se convirtió en un prolongado momento vio a la joven, a Lily con su mano extendida hacia ellos llorando levemente con su rostro palido y la vio mover sus labios; no fue capaz de escucharla, pero aun así entendió cual era el mensaje.

"No me dejen." Fue lo que ella dijo; no informó a los chicos para que se detuvieran, solamente siguieron adelante, y con la consciencia molestandole regresó su rostro para no ver mientras pensaba: "perdóname…"

La mano de ella fue sujetada por alguien, la del monstruo. –Eek… -Gimió aterrada de forma callada, la creatura le alzó en el aire sujetándola del brazo desvio la mirada para ver su arma… el machete probó ser menos resistente que su usuario al ennegrecerse y perder varios de sus trozos, arruinando su perfecta forma.

Clavó el machete contra el suelo y con su mano libre sujeto la cabeza de Lily, apretó con fuerza y esta fácilmente se hizo añicos en su mano.

(…)

Los niños habían ganado algo de distancia, o al menos eso creían porque no le veían en ningún lado, pero su paso empezaba a entorpecerse todavía más, Kenny estaba perdiendo fuerzas rápidamente aunque fuera solamente la punta de su pie el desangre estaba sucediendo.

-Chicos están avanzando muy lento… -Dijo Kenny viendo al suelo.

-Callate Kenny, no deberías quejarte siendo peso muerto. –Le reclamó Kyle.

-Ya sé…-Guardó silencio un momento. -Déjenme aquí.

-No digas idioteces Kenny, ¿cómo te vamos a dejar? –Preguntó Kyle.

-Ah no importa, si me muero igual voy a resucitar en otra parte, siempre pasa. –Dijo con un tono aliviado y confiado. –Duele mucho… pero al final ahí estaré.

-¡Tonterias! –Dijo Stan. –¿Como vas a resucitar?... si te mueres te quedas muerto.

-Jejeje… sí… -Kenny estaba cansado de intentarlo.

*fufúfufúfufú* Escucharon el ruido de algún objeto cortando el viento, pero no hubo tiempo para voltear a ver. *Slin* El sonido del metal cortando la carne.

*-AAAAAHHHH* Gritaron ambos, Kyle y Kenny luego de que el machete desgastado de la creatura cercenara el brazo derecho de Kenny desde su codo (el cual estaba sujetando Kyle para moverlo), y las manos de Kyle.

Calleron al piso sintiendo el dolor que les provocaron aquellas heridas, de pasó Kenny haciendo tropezar a Stan.

-Limon… -Llegó caminando lentamente la abominación, en efecto acababa de lanzarles su machete.

Temiendo por sus vidas Stan recogio el revolver de Kenny (que había dejado caer luego de haber sido herido), apuntó pavoroso a la creatura que ya casi les alcanzaba. *Clic* *Clic* Sonó el arma pero no hubo disparó. -…Jo*** Kenny… -Le insultó con la vista baja y dejando caer unas pocas lágrimas. –¿Cómo pudiste traer el arma… y dejar las balas?

El monstruo se detuvo estando ya frente a él, "¿vamos a morir?" empezaba a preguntarse. "si… definitivamente vamos a morir aquí." Se entristecia por esta clase de pensamientos, rápidamente dio una vuelta al revolver y lo cogió por el cañon dispuesto a golpearlo con el mango del arma.

"Voy a golpearlo con esto… al menos así podrán decir que lo intente." La creatura preparó su puño y dejando salir un alarido lanzó un derechazo contra el niño.

*Crack* El sonido de la madera del mango al romperse contra su puño viene acompañado de un segundo ruido… el tronido de los huesos al romperse…

-¡UAAAAGGG! –Gritó el monstruo dando un paso atrás, Stan abrió sus ojos (que había cerrado por el temor al escuchar el sonido), si… eran sus huesos los que se habían roto y no los del chico.

-¿Qué diablos?... –Se preguntó estupefacto al verle retroceder. "¿Como hiciste eso?" Empezó a recordar las palabras de Tommy.

"No lo sé…" respondía en sus pensamientos mientras veía a la monstruosidad empezar a arremeter con su otro puño con su quijada bien abierta, lanzando un grito de guerra, "pero no importa" pensaba mientras él mismo aceleraba hacia su atacante. "Solo haz lo de antes…"

-Uuuhh…- El monstruo dejo salir su aliento al recibir un poderoso golpe en su estomago, uno que le había causado más dolor que cualquiera de aquellas balas que antes lo habían herido, un golpe hecho por la mano de un niño.

Stan cerró los ojos al golpearlo, sus piernas estaban temblando; lentamente movió su brazo lastimado por la apuñalada temprana y repasó en su mente: "¡Lo de antes!" *Pump* se hizo escuchar aquel puñetazo que lanzó contra un costado del monstruo, este si que lo movió obligándolo a apoyarse sobre una de sus piernas, no seria de sorprenderse si tenia fracturadas algunas costillas.

"¡Lo de antes!" Continuaba diciendo en su mente y mientras eso sucedia en su cabeza venían con velocidad las imágenes de los cadáveres de aquellos monstruos que le persiguieron; pero en el mundo del que se escondia cerrando sus ojos el gigante estaba recibiendo sus golpes con enorme dolor, esta vez dos puñetazos lanzados hacia su pecho. "¡Lo de antes!" un izquierdo hacia su rostro y movería toda su cabeza con el impacto, "¡Lo de antes!" *Golpe* "¡Lo de antes!" *Golpe* "¡Lo de antes!" *Golpe* "¡Lo de antes!" *Golpe*

-¡GRAAAAAAAAGHG! –Gritó la creatura ahora despidiendo ese jugo desde sus narices, quijada, y con muchas partes de su cuerpo rasgadas y hundidas por los huesos rotos. Su exhalación de furia era como un decir: "¡BASTA!" y el sonido hizo que Stan abriera sus ojos; la creatura le golpeo con su brazo más sano.

Aquel puñetazo le hizo mover su rostro dejándole un moretón, le dolió... pero… -No… duele tanto… -Dijo asombrado, como si le hubiera golpeado un niño de su misma edad, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar el puño regresó desde su ultima posición y le golpeo con la mano; el impacto le hizo regresar la mirada hacia arriba, momento en el cual el monstruo movería su puño bien cerrado y lo dejaría caer sobre la cara del niño con todo el peso de su brazo.

Aun no ha terminado, y mientras Stan aun tiene su rostro estampado contra el suelo la creatura consigue pararse y lo patea el rostro de Stan con su pie mandándolo a rodar unos metros hacia atrás.

-¡Buuugg…! –El monstruo se preparaba para vomitar otra vez, Stan se fijó en esto y sin pensarlo demasiado corrió hacia él, dio un salto y al brincar golpeo con su frente la quijada inferior del monstruo, forzando su boca a cerrarse de golpe, encontrando aquel vomito una pequeña abertura en su nariz, los poquísimos dientes de la cosa habían aflojado o se habían caído, pero más asombroso… había despegado del suelo y luego de un instante cayó de espaldas al suelo, esta vez no parecía querer levantarse.

-¡UAAAAAHHH! –Gritaba un asustado Stan, luego de dar un par de vueltas en el aire, ahora agitaba sus brazos de un lado a otro como deseando poder aletear, dejó de subir luego de avanzar 3 metros en el aire, cayendo de boca solo a un par de metros del monstruo. (él monstruo estaba delante de él) –Ugh... –Gimió Stan mientras se levantaba la parte superior de su cuerpo con sus brazos.

*-¡QUE SUERTE!* Escuchó gritar a alguien delante de él. –¡Sigue vivo!

Stan creyó reconocerle. –¿Cartman? –Entonces le vio más detenidamente. –No… tú eres el Cartman alterno…

Si, se trataba de él, mantenía una expresión de alegría y más importante… una especie de rifle de un metal azulado, de considerable tamaño un metro de largo aproximadamente, su culata era albo era doblada, por la forma en la que la sostenia se podía deducir que el brazo iba arriba de ella, tenia numerosas rendijas de las cuales salían un brillo celeste.

*Tium*Hizo un peculiar ruido al disparar, y la bala era un fulgor del mismo color que el de las rendijas, al impactar contra la creatura esta se desvaneció en vertiente de luz, algo así como un hoyo que había aparecido en medio de ella y lo había succionado.

-SÍ, SÍ, SÍ. –Empezó a dar brincos de alegría. –¡Mate al gran fan! –Exclamaba alzando el rifle y su otra mano. –¿Mm? –Se interrumpió en medio de su alegría al ver que Stan le miraba extrañado. –¿Un moretón en el rostro?... ¿una herida en el brazo? –Le inspeccionó mientras caminaba hacia él. –No puedo creerlo… ¡Tú también comiste el dulce! Debí suponerlo viniendo de ti. –Dijo en elogio, Stan no respondía a sus comentarios. –Perdona por quitarte al gran fan… pensé que estabas agonizando…

-¡Agonizando! –Dijo Stan estando alarmado, acababa de recordar que sus amigos estaban gravemente heridos, se levanto del suelo y corrió hacia ellos. –¡Chicos, chicos! –Empujó a Kyle con la mano, pero no respondió. –…¡¿Kenny, puedes escucharme?! –No hubo ninguna respuesta. –Perdónenme… *sollozo* fue mi culpa… debí luchar antes… *sollozo* -Dijo lentamente empezando a lagrimear.

-Mm… -Cartman tocó el cuello de Kyle. –No te preocupes Stan; sigue vivo.

-¡¿En serio?! –Preguntó exaltado. -…Tenemos que… *sollozo* encontrar un hospital… -Decia a sabiendas de que en realidad era casi imposible salvarles, aun así empezó a levantar a Kyle agarrándole del brazo.

-No te preocupes por eso, ahora mismo recibiremos el mejor tratamiento medico del mundo. –Luego de que Cartman alterno dijera esto empezó a rodearles a todos el mismo fulgor que antes los había llevado hasta este lugar de muerte.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El capitulo fue algo corto definitivamente... al menos desde mi perspectiva, pero espero que haya sido de su agrado, en especial para aquellos pocos a los que les gusta la accion y las batallas. Llegando a este punto probablemente muchos habrian llegado a la conclusion de que pedirles reviews es inutil querido publico ò_ó pero yo tengo la teoria de que si sigo insistiendo terminaran cediendo ustedes y no yo ^_^... se admiten sugerencias, quejas y demas cosas, pero comenten. -_ó**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Advertencia: Los capitulos anteriores contenian un alto nivel de violencia y lenguaje fuerte por lo que no eran adecuados para todo publico. Por fin he terminado de escribir el capitulo 4, este quiza sea un poco más controversial de lo que han sido los anteriores, ¿pero que capitulo de South Park no ha sido controversial?. Espero que el capitulo ayude a despejar algunas dudas, si es que tienen alguna.**

Capítulo 4: ¡Esto es MUGEN!

*Clap* *Clap* *Clap* *Clap* "Mm… ¿qué es ese ruido?"… *Clap* *Clap* *Clap* "¿Aplausos?... si son aplausos… ¿quién aplaude?... ¿a quién le gustó lo que hemos hecho?" Piensa el confundido Stan con la mirada algo perdida, una vez más… gris y metal hasta donde alcanza la vista.

-¿Qué te dije? ¿no te lo dije acaso? –Preguntó el Cartman alterno. –Mira, tus amigos están a salvo. –Le señalo al suelo.

-¡¿Mm?! –Ahí estaban ellos, en el suelo, parecían estar durmiendo. –¡Chicos! –Gritó en preocupación y corriendo empezó a sacudir a Kyle en el suelo. –¡Kyle! ¿Puedes oirme? ¿estas vivo? –En uno de tantos empujones el cuerpo de Kyle se dio la vuelta dejando mostrar sus manos… así era, eran sus manos… -¿Que… qué rayos…? –Susurró confundido al verlas y sujeto una de ellas con las suyas revisando los dedos. –Pero si vi que se las cortó… - Stan giro para ver al segundo. Kenny yace sobre su espalda con ambos brazos extendidos y con sus pies intactos. –¿Como es posible?...

-¿No crees que seria injusto que se les condenara a muerte a los ganadores del combate? –Le preguntó con una expresión alegre. –Si así fueran las cosas la historia no iría a ninguna parte porque no tendría personajes para seguirlos.

-¡¿Estan vivos?! –Le interrogó con gran esperanza.

-Sí, deben de estar muy cansados luego de sufrir todo ese daño, pero ya esta curado y ahora están durmiendo.

-*Suspiro* Gracias a Dios… -Deja salir el aliento. –¿Tú hiciste esto? –Pregunta alegre.

-No, que va, fue Chef. –Señaló a la pirámide plateada en medio del cuarto. –Una vez que todos los fans están muertos incluyendo al "Gran Fan" Chef envía una señal de rastreo para recoger a los participantes, la señal empieza desde el sitio donde murió el gran fan y recorre el resto del escenario, los heridos y los asesinos del Gran Fan son prioridad.

-¿…Qué cara** estas diciendo? –Confundido era poco… no entendía ni una maldita silaba.

-Mm… ¿como te explico? –La luz azul resplandecio en un extremo del cuarto. –Oh… ¿quien lo diría?, quedaba otro. –Mira en dirección a una persona tumbada sobre el suelo, inconsciente de la misma forma que Kyle y Kenny.

-Oh, es ese chico… creo que se llamaba Tommy. –Stan no le daba mucha importancia, él no había visto el hueso duro de roer que había demostrado ser este joven.

Dos resplandores más aparecieron dejando tras de sí a Angélica y Cartman.

-¿Estas herido Cartman? –Le preguntó Stan en tono sarcástico y frunciendo el ceño.

-Solamente mentalmente, la pende** a mi lado no para de gritar y llorar.

*Solloza* Angélica se limpiaba unas lagrimas y hacia esfuerzo por no seguir llorando. –Y tú… *solloza* ¿Lloras con los pantalones? –Angélica continuaba afligida, lo suficiente como para no fijarse que ya no estaban en aquel campo, pero no lo suficiente como para apagar su híper desarrollado sarcasmo.

-Oh mier**… -Cartman se dio la vuelta para que no se fijaran en la parte delantera de su pantalón. –Un momento… ¡estamos en la habitación! –Dijo un sorprendido Cartman al ver a su alrededor.

-¿Mm…? –Tommy gimió suavemente y entonces levantó su cabeza del suelo. -¿Qué?... ¿Dónde estamos?... –Preguntó soñoliento mientras levantaba la parte alta de su cuerpo.

-En la habitación de antes. –Le respondió Stan.

Tommy se sentó en el suelo aparentemente debilitado y entonces se fijó en que Angélica estaba caminando hacia él. –¡Mocoso tonto! *golpe* -Le golpeo en la cabeza con su puño, no parecía haberle causado demasiado daño. –Estas vivo… -Dijo con un tono suave.

-Ouch… ¿por qué me pegas? ¿Qué tenía que hacer, morirme? –Le preguntó en forma de broma dejando escapar una sonrisa mientras veía al suelo. Sujetó su cabeza en donde ella lo había golpeado y extrañado se quedó viendo su mano. –¿Mm?... Mis dedos… - "¿Habré estado soñando?" pensaba, "¡sí!, semejantes cosas solo podrían ser una invención de mi imaginación", razonó con gran alivio sonriendo ampliamente. –¡Chicos!, ¿aún están aquí? –Gritó alegremente poniéndose de pie. –¡Carlos, Phillip, Lily, Kimi! ¡¿Están por aquí?! –Empezó a llamarles mientras miraba la puerta que llevaba a la habitación continua.

-Ellos están muertos. –Le dijo sin demasiada emoción el Cartman alterno.

-… -Tommy guardo silencio al voltear hacia el gordito y empezó a dejar caer el rostro.

-Seguramente estabas pensando que aquello fue un sueño, un amigo mio pensó lo mismo; pero lo de antes fue real, fuimos enviados a pelear y a matar a unos monstruos, ahora que están muertos hemos sido regresados para recibir nuestro premio.

-…¿Así fue?... –Cada palabra hacia que Tommy se decepcionara más, aun así deseaba saber más sobre lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Premio? –Pregunta Angélica.

-*aplausos* Jeje, yo quiero mi premio. –Dice un animado Cartman dando dos aplausos con sus manos.

-¡…! –De repente, algo hizo despertar el subconsciente de Kenny. –¡¿ALGUIEN DIJO DINERO?! -Kenny gritó y levantó velozmente del suelo donde estaba durmiendo.

La reacción de Kenny hizo retroceder a Stan por la impresión. *¡Uoh!* -Dude, ¡¿te estabas haciendo el dormido?!

-Es más valioso que cualquier moneda Kenny. –Explicaba el Cartman alterno, *Jijiji* mientras que el auténtico se reía ansioso. –Solo observen en la pirámide. –Les señaló la cara de la pirámide frente a ellos, se acercaron para ver, rodeándola en grupo.

-"¡Felicidades! Es hora de sus puntos nenes. ¡OH Yeah! Los puntos, los puntos baby…" El mensaje continuaba, pero Stan se sentía extraño leyéndolo.

-¿Qué demo…? –El Cartman alterno perdió el tono seguro con el que hablaba y asomo la cara abriéndose paso entre el grupo. -¡CHEF MUESTRALOS DE UNA VEZ! –Gritó furioso y entonces el mensaje empezó a cambiar.

Nombre: Puntaje: Comentario:

Mocoso cabezón #1 0 ¿Disfrutas viendo como abusan de un gordo?

Una fotografía ubicada a un lado de la información mostraba que el asi llamado Cabezon era Kyle.

-Bastardo podrido. –Dice Cartman lleno de indignación autentica. –Un momento… yo no soy gordo jo**** triangulo.

-Oh… -Kenny miró su fotografía mientras se escribía la información. -Ahora vengo yo.

Nombre: Puntaje: Comentario:

Mocoso cabezón #2 0 Sigue así, al público le gusta verte en pedazos. (lol)

-¿…Les gusta verme despedazado? –Les pregunta a sus amigos.

-¡Por supuesto que si! Es muy divertido ver gente agonizando. –Responde Cartman.

Stan acerco la mirada viendo atento a la pirámide. -Jejejeje, oye Cartman mira lo que dice de ti la pirámide.

-Aparta… -Lo hace a un lado para ver mejor.

Nombre: Puntaje: Comentario:

Mocoso cabezón y gordo 0 Demasiado arrumaco con el limonense.

*Risas* Todas las personas en la habitación con excepción de Tommy se burlaron de este ultimo comentario.

-Eso no fue gracioso, ¡pudo matarme!- Grita Cartman.

-O algo peor jejeje. –Kenny estaba pensando en asuntos pervertidos.

-Oh no, ¡ni siquiera se te ocurra pensar en eso! –Le advirtió ofendido.

-Mm… -Angélica notó que la siguiente era ella, aunque no parecía demasiado emocionada con el asunto.

Nombre: Puntaje: Comentario:

Rubiecita 0 Woop, estas jovencita pero calentita, por favor crece más.

-¡¿QUÉ LE PASA A ESTA COSA?! *Golpe* -Angélica gritó histérica, golpeando en el acto la cara de la pirámide. –Es como si se tratara en realidad de un pervertido.

-Lo se, a veces yo también quisiera que se ahorrara sus comentarios. –Dijo el Cartman alterno.

-*Tsk* -El original se acercó hacia Kenny y susurró a su oído. –Ahora que lo menciona… es muy sexy…

-Y crecidita. –Kenny le devuelve el comentario.

-… -Guardan silencio un momento mientras le ven. *-Y sarcastica* Dicen juntos *suspiro*, para luego suspirar tiernamente, acaban de encontrar algo que cumple con las expectativas de ambos.

-¡¿Qué rayos están susurrando ustedes?! –Les pregunta fuertemente.

*-Y mal hablada…* *Exhalación doble*.

-…- Tommy no reaccionaba al ver que él era el siguiente, se sentía demasiado frustrado como para animarse con esto.

Nombre: Puntaje: Comentario:

The man 3pts Uno, dos, tres… ¡Strike! ¡Tú eres el hombre children!

-Increible… -El alterno ensancho sus ojos en extrema sorpresa. –Has conseguido puntos… sin comer el caramelo… sin llevar armas… -Decia con pausas. –Sin duda tú sobrevivirás.

-3 puntos… ¡¿se supone que debo alegrarme por esto?! Todos mis amigos están muertos… y yo tengo 3 puntos… -Tommy se sentó en el suelo, parece contener el salir de lagrimas.

Stan le mira sintiendo cierta culpa porque antes había dejado morir a una de sus amigas, mientras que Tommy había confrontado al monstruo sin dudarlo por un segundo pese a no tener ninguna clase de fuerza y por culpa de ello casi había muerto, por su lado él no había hecho nada más que huir atemorizado.

-*Tose* em… oh, por fin me toca a mí. –Dice Stan viendo su foto en la cara de la piramide. De ninguna manera dejaría que se notara su debilidad emocional.

Nombre: Puntaje: Total: Comentario:

Stan Marsh +9pts 9 ¿Puntos y de la manita de rubiecita en noche de luna llena?

Tu si que sabes Children.

-¡Tu si tienes puntos! – Dice Kenny. –En más de un sentido jeje.

-Serás perro Stan, Wendy se enterara de esto. –Bromea Cartman sacando una sonrisa a juicio de Stan irritante.

-¡Eso no es justo! Pensé que tenia 4 años, ¿como iba a saber que teníamos edades similares? –Angélica mira a Stan con una cara de asco.

-…-Cartman y Kenny le miran en silencio, "Es una robacunas…" piensan ambos, *exhalación triple* y dejan salir su aliento todavía con más fuerza.

Una luz azul ilumina el cuarto desde el techo, ellos miran hacia arriba para ver que sucede; se trata de la misma luz que los transportaba, pero esta vez la imagen que lentamente se forma no es una persona sino un arma; la misma que Stan había perdido en su escapada de los primeros monstruos.

Finalmente al terminar de formarse empieza a sentir el efecto de la gravedad y con lo pesada que es cae con fuerza sobre la cabeza de Stan, al caer al piso se dispara sola.

*Puf*

-¡AAAAAHHHH! –Y la bala golpea en la pierna a Kenny destripándola en su totalidad, haciendo que caiga al piso.

Con espanto todos se apartan rápidamente del lugar -¡PERDONAME! –Grita un nerviosísimo Stan. –Perdoname… -Dice boquiabierto mientras observa como la pierna de Kenny se forma del aire en cuestión de segundos.

-No debes disculparte. –Dice el alterno. –Fue un accidente, además, no hay forma de que mueras en esta habitación. Chef se encarga de curar cualquier herida, inclusive de revivirte.

-¡¿Dices que puede revivir personas?! –Tommy corrió hasta el Cartman alterno y lo sostuvo de los hombros con ambas manos. –¡Pídele que resucite a los chicos por favor!

-Eso no funciona así…

-¿Para que son esos puntos? –Pregunta Stan.

-¡¿Por qué cayó un arma del cielo?! – Kenny se arrastraba hacia atrás, intentaba alejarse del arma.

-¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Qué es todo este lugar? –Angélica aprovechaba para sacar información.

-¿Qué es esta cosa que brilla en mi mano? –Cartman se une a la lista.

-¡BASTA! –Grita luego de sentir toda esa presión, ellos reaccionan callando. –Les contestare uno por uno… pero primero… todavía no he visto mis puntos. –Se inclina para ver la pirámide.

Nombre: Puntaje: Total: Comentario:

Cartman (Alterno) +21pts 96pts Ya casi estas gordito. ¿Subirás de nivel?

-Casi lo consigo… -Dice apretando uno de sus puños sin furia. –Esta fue una buena cacería.

-Empieza a hablar hermoso adonis, ¿que está pasando aquí? –Dice Cartman.

-Bueno, contestare las preguntas en orden. Primero lo más simple… Esa arma que cayo del techo, fue transportada por Chef; pero no se trata de un arma cualquiera. –Se toma un momento antes de seguir hablando. –¡Esa es la "Característica" de Stan!

-…- Ellos le observan sin decir nada.

-…Bueno… así es como les llamo… aun hay mucho debate sobre el nombre… Pero eso no es lo que importa, esa es un arma creada basada en ciertos aspectos del personaje Stan, algo con lo que podemos fácilmente relacionarlo; en este caso… su habilidad con las armas de fuego.

-No entiendo nada de lo que estas diciendo. –Stan habla de forma apática.

-Te lo dire de forma más sencilla. –Se queda un rato pensando como explicárselo. –Momentos antes de que nos transportaran para pelear contra los limonenses, tú pusiste tu mano en el botón en la parte trasera de la pirámide. Cuando haces eso la pirámide recibe toda la información sobre ti y crea un arma que puede ser de mejor provecho para tus habilidades innatas. Siempre están relacionadas con la persona a la que pertenecen de una u otra manera.

-…- Stan se queda en silencio mientras observa el rifle del alterno sostenido por una faja a su espalda.

-Mm… Oh, ¿mi arma? Es un buen ejemplo, aunque no es un arma realmente; se trata de un transportador portátil que envía a quien quiera que le dispare a mi mundo alterno, bastante problemático si me lo preguntas… -El alterno mira el arma en el suelo. –En cambio la tuya se ve que es bastante fuerte. Luego de cada misión Chef se asegurara de traértela de vuelta, pero trata de no dejarla en casa, te garantizo que es más fuerte que cualquiera de las armas que pueda ofrecerte esa pirámide; la necesitaras si quieres sobrevivir a las siguientes peleas.

-¡¿Siguientes peleas?! –Pregunta Angélica con su rostro pálido.

-*Suspiro* Aprovechare para responder dos preguntas de una… Sí, todos nosotros seremos traídos a esta habitación para jugar al juego de la muerte hasta que muramos. –El alterno hizo una pausa antes de seguir hablando, solo unos segundos que dejaron petrificados a todos los jóvenes. –O… gastemos 100Pts para obtener nuestra libertad; y para obtener puntos debemos de matar a las creaturas que nos sean asignadas en cada misión… los monstruos llamados "FANS".

-¿Fans?... –Pregunta Cartman.

-Así es, los "Fans", no existe creatura tan peligrosa como ellos. Para su disfrute hacen infinidad de cosas, humillan, matan, torturan, arruinan la vida de otros, pueden forzar a hombres a besar a otros hombres, a acostarse con personas que no conocen sin siquieras importarles la edad, el género o el parentesco, pueden obligarte a cometer suicidio; o simplemente despedazarte en medio de un desenfrenado frenesí; la lista continua amigos.

Las reacciones eran diferentes: *Gulp* Kenny tragaba saliva con solo imaginarlo, Stan contenía sus ganas de vomitar; Tommy se ponía azul con pensar en lo que les esperaba; Cartman era el que mejor parecía asimilarlo y no se le veía con buena cara.

-¡De ninguna forma! ¡No voy a regresar! ¡No! –Decia Angélica a gritos.

-No es decisión tuya, las cosas son así de simples, cuando MUGEN te llamé vendrás aquí y pelearas o morirás en el intento. –El alterno vio la expresión en sus rostros y decidio no seguir aterrorizándolos con la realidad de este hecho. –Los puntos sirven para muchas cosas, uno solo de ellos esta valuado en $989,000 si quieren gastarlos en dinero; pero para conseguir lo que de verdad les será útil, como su libertad, necesitaran 100Pts.

-Yo… he conseguido… solamente 9 puntos… -Dice un estupefacto Stan.

-Sí, porque mataste tres limonenses, cada uno de ellos esta valuado en 3Pts y el "Gran Fan" siempre vale cuatro veces más que los Fans normales.

-Tú. –Señaló a Tommy y este reaccionó a su llamado. –Para revivir a un personaje que haya muerto en los juegos de MUGEN tendrás que gastar 100Pts por cada uno.

-Por…cada uno… -Dice congelado. –Por todos serian 500 puntos… -Dudaba grandemente que sobreviviría tanto tiempo.

-Sera mejor que te rehúses a regresarlos a la vida y busques como conseguir tu libertad... o subir tu nivel.-

-Es mi turno para que me respondas. –Dijo Cartman. –¿Qué es esta luz en mi mano? –Le mostró la barra en su mano.

El alterno miro con cierta tristeza la barra en su mano. –Básicamente… es un medidor que mide tu popularidad, todos tienen uno... se debilita cada vez que un Fan te humilla de alguna forma o se acaba el tiempo de la misión. ¡Oh!, olvide mencionar que hay un limite de tiempo para matar a los enemigos, si tal cosa sucede entonces la barra se reduce a la mitad y también los puntos.

A Cartman no le gustaba como sonaba esto. –¿Qué pasa si la barra se vacía?

-No sabemos que clase de método usa, pero MUGEN considera que representas una pérdida de público, entonces tu cabeza explota, matándote.

Cartman observa la barra en su mano, y mira que esta roja, solamente permanecen resplandeciendo dos cuadros. De la misma forma los demás revisan sus manos, siempre en la mano derecha observan esa barra casi transparente.

La de Stan y Kenny esta llena, la de Tommy tiene dos cuadros apagados, la de Angélica esta por debajo de la mitad.

-Es una locura… -Angélica la mira completamente horrorizada. –¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?! *solloza* -Grita alterada y empieza a llorar suavemente. –Hace solo dos días todo era normal… ibamos a irnos de viaje a una maldita isla… y ahora… *solloza*

-Esa es la que me hacia falta responder… -Dice viendo a la pirámide. –Lo que sucede es que… Estamos en MUGEN TELEVISION, pero antes de que me pregunten que cosa es MUGEN déjenme mostrárselos… ¡Chef, mapa!

Al decir esto la pirámide crea desde su punta una imagen holográfica color azul, todos la observan sorprendidos lo que es una pirámide similar a la blanca frente a ellos pero completamente invertida y con subdivisiones en su interior, todas en forma de cubos perfectos, uno brilla en amarillo, un letrero indica que es en el que están ellos.

-Esto… es MUGEN. Si se los explicara todo en este momento no me entenderían, así que solamente les dire que hemos sido vendidos para el entretenimiento de cierto alguien. Para terminar el juego tendremos que ganar peleas y avanzar hasta la parte más baja de la pirámide, son quince pisos.

-Tú… ¡SABES DEMASIADO! –Enfurecido, Tommy sujeto al alterno del cuello de la camisa y lo alzo en el aire, mucho para sorpresa del resto. –¿Por qué te has quedado callado? Podrías haber salvado a los demás, ¡es tu culpa que estén muertos!

Sin miedo, el alterno le veía con mirada de preocupación. –Por favor créeme, no lo he hecho con malas intenciones. Cada vez que terminamos una misión tendremos que bajar al siguiente piso, cada uno es más difícil que el anterior… si no pueden sobrevivir al primer piso por si mismos entonces es mejor que mueran ahora a tener que vérselas en los pisos inferiores.

-¡Ese es un razonamiento estúpido! –Tommy golpeó con toda su fuerza al alterno en el rostro, pero no derramo una sola gota de sangre ni tampoco se vio inflamación.

-No existe la posibilidad de que solo con tu fuerza puedas vencer a un personaje que ha comido el caramelo. –El alterno tomo con su mano el brazo de Tommy y empezó a torcerlo hasta que lo dejo libre. –Comer el caramelo te otorga el nivel 1. Stan comió el caramelo, y si lo vieron entonces con eso ya deberían de saber a que me refiero. –El alterno se paró frente a la pirámide, el mensaje había cambiado: "¿Desean retirarse?..." –Si Chef, envíanos a todos a casa. Atentos al sonido de los tambores, cuando suenen entonces volverán aquí.

Al contestar la pregunta la luz lentamente empezó a envolver el cuerpo de quienes estaban en la habitación, el alterno se quedo viendo a Stan en los pocos segundos que permanecía ahí y mientras eran transportados dijo: -Jamás volverán a ver el mundo de la misma manera. Atentos al llamado de los tambores.

-...-

**Los enemigos de la historia han sido nombrados ^_^ cualquier comentario, pregunta y sobre todo quejas respecto al nombre es bienvenido ;). A partir de aquí subire los capitulos con menos frecuencia que antes, la temporada de examenes es dura y tengo que estudiar... Pero el fic no quedara abandonado, me gusta mucho escribir este fic ¿saben? ^_^ y por ello lo he escrito de forma que puedan haber muchas aventuras antes de que termine. **


End file.
